


All I Want

by Mirtle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, jily
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirtle/pseuds/Mirtle
Summary: Lily Evans é extremamente meticulosa e pragmática mas, ao mesmo tempo, consegue ser a pessoa mais insegura e confusa do mundo quando se trata de James Potter.





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história foi feita especialmente para uma das pessoas que eu mais amo nesse mundo: Carol Girelli. Miga, não posso dizer quão feliz eu sou por ter te conhecido, pela nossa amizade e por todos os momentos que a gente já compartilhou ♥  
> Escrevi essa fanfic de todo o meu coração, tentei não ser a mais dramática do mundo e trazer uma coisa mais fluffy e açucarada, pois acho que combina muito contigo!  
> Espero que você goste, foi escrita com todo o amor do mundo!  
> Te amo muito mesmo ♥
> 
> P.S.:  
> A todas meninas do MPF,  
> espero que vocês saibam que também amo vocês demais da conta. Até dói. Sou muito grata e muito feliz por fazer parte desse grupo que sempre me tira da bad (e as vezes me coloca por motivos de FICS ANGST, mas eu amo).  
> Nesse ano que compartilhei com vocês (através do whatsapp e também em alguns momentos preciosos da vida real) eu tive a prova de que amizades virtuais valem muito e de que posso sempre contar com cada uma! Love you all ♥
> 
> Comentários são sempre bem vindos ♥

Lily Evans respirou fundo duas vezes para recuperar o fôlego e praguejou em alto e bom tom ao conferir as horas no celular.

Lily estava atrasada. E isso _nunca_ acontecia.

Em momentos como aquele ela definitivamente odiava Emmeline. E Alice. E até Frank. E com certeza Sirius, Remus e Peter.

Como uma pessoa extremamente inteligente e cuidadosa como Emmeline Vance poderia ser tão relapsa ao ponto de _convenientemente_ se esquecer de avisar Lily que eles dormiriam na maldita chácara em que Alice se casaria ao invés de voltarem para Londres logo após a festa?

Aquilo, com toda certeza, tinha sido esquematizado pelas suas duas melhores amigas com a única finalidade de fazer com que Lily tivesse um colapso nervoso e caísse morta ao descobrir – vinte minutos antes da sua carona chegar – que todos os seus amigos estavam conspirando contra ela naquele plano absurdo. Qual era, honestamente, a necessidade de dormirem há trinta quilômetros de Londres, acampados em uma chácara completamente decorada com peônias no meio do nada?

Seus amigos _sabiam_ que ela não concordaria com aquela ideia ridícula e que Lily faria o possível para se ater ao plano inicial de assistirem o casamento e, como qualquer pessoa com bom senso, voltar para casa. E por isso tinham planejado a traição que levaria Lily Evans diretamente para o túmulo.

Nem um milhão de anos Lily Evans, a pessoa mais perfeccionista e pragmática desse mundo, abriria mão de sua rotina meticulosamente planejada para o fim de semana –  que consistia basicamente em: dormir em sua própria cama após o casamento, acordar cedo no dia seguinte para tomar café na sua confeitaria favorita e passar o restante do tempo livre assistindo Gilmore Girls – se tivesse outra opção.

A questão é: ela não tinha.

Lily não só era a pessoa mais prática e minuciosa do mundo. Também era, para seu eterno desgosto, a mais azarada.

Tinha decidido justo naquele fim de semana que deveria ser uma boa irmã e – numa tentativa de garantir seu lugar no céu – havia emprestado seu pequeno e praticamente inseparável Cherry 2007 para Petúnia. Petúnia, por sua vez, tinha prometido que voltaria da cidade em que seu noivo Válter morava com o carro intacto. Mas Lily sabia que não deveria manter suas expectativas tão altas.

E por esses motivos que naquele momento Lily Evans bufava de raiva enquanto dobrava um pijama apressadamente e o colocava sobre o restante da pilha de roupas dentro da mala. Ela _não somente_ estava sem carro e com uma dívida futura no mecânico, mas se encontrava completamente a mercê de Emme.

Ela tinha certeza que nem no dia do próprio casamento ficaria tão nervosa como estava naquele momento, pateticamente organizando seus pertences e pensando que odiava seus amigos. Todos eles.

Bem... Na verdade, todos eles com exceção de _um_.

Porque por mais que ela se esforçasse para controlar sua respiração e fazer com que seus batimentos cardíacos se normalizassem quando pensava nele, tudo parecia ser em vão.

Nos últimos cinco meses James Potter habitava a mente de Lily provavelmente muito mais do que ele habitava a própria casa na vida real. A cada dois minutos e meio ela se pegava pensando naqueles malditos óculos de armação grossa, naquele sorriso ligeiramente torto, nos cabelos levemente encaracolados e nos olhos quentes cor de avelã, características tão mundanas e comuns que apenas James Potter, dentre todos os humanos do planeta, conseguia harmonizar em um rosto incrivelmente bonito.

Como aquilo era possível? Como ela tinha chegado àquele ponto?

Quatro anos antes ela possuía uma relação de indiferença civilizada – na medida do possível – com James. Apenas isso. Eles se ignoravam sempre que tinham que aturar a companhia um do outro. E tudo parecia bem e certo.

Lily era próxima de Remus e Peter, duas pessoas extremamente educadas e divertidas do seu estágio no Ministério Público, que certamente não mereciam o fardo de terem amigos como Sirius Black – a pessoa mais arrogante que já ousou pisar na Terra – e James Potter – o garoto que definitivamente competia pelo segundo lugar.

Mas, como não havia nenhum tipo de justiça nesse mundo, depois de conviver com aquele grupo de pessoas por mais tempo do que seria saudável e recomendado para qualquer ser humano normal, as coisas tinham mudado. Não apenas o que ela sentia por James – o que já era ridículo por si só – mas também a dinâmica entre o grupo, o relacionamento entre os dois e, essencialmente, o modo como James a via. 

No começo daquele ano ele havia se mudado para o escritório ao lado do seu. Sem nenhum aviso prévio ou estardalhaço – o que, por se tratar de James Potter, era bem incomum. Um dia Lily chegou ao Ministério Público, pegou sua pasta de arquivos e foi até sua sala para ligar o computador centenário quando viu James desencaixotando alguns documentos através da divisória de vidro. Ele acenou. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

No dia seguinte ele ainda estava trabalhando ali, então Lily resolveu civilizadamente perguntar o que diabos ele fazia naquele andar. James riu, mencionou Remus e Sirius de passagem e disse que tinha sido transferido para aquele setor do Ministério. Não havia muito o que fazer além de aceitar que James Potter era seu vizinho de trabalho, portanto Lily apenas rezou para que não fosse tão ruim tê-lo tão perto. Obviamente alguma divindade achou que seria divertido contrariá-la.

James era surpreendentemente quieto enquanto trabalhava. Ele fazia anotações sempre com caneta preta, pendurava os fones de ouvido no pescoço e eventualmente desviava o olhar até a mesa de Lily, do outro lado do vidro, para sorrir. Sem nenhum motivo ou explicação. Lily Evans acenava de volta e continuava qualquer coisa importante que estava fazendo até ele interrompê-la.

Às vezes ele ia até ela e tomava dois minutos de seu tempo pedindo informações ou dicas. Às vezes ele simplesmente mandava um link para ela através do chat do trabalho com vários pontos de interrogação. Para qualquer pessoa que olhasse de fora a comunicação entre os dois – predominantemente não verbal – pareceria complicada e vaga. Mas não era.

Lily respondia às perguntas não ditas com artigos. Enviava matérias que julgava interessante para que ele lesse. Fazia anotações e comentários relevantes nos papéis que ele discretamente deixava sobre a mesa dela no fim do expediente e os devolvia, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, no dia seguinte. E assim o que era uma relação de indiferença se transformou em uma convivência pacífica e harmoniosa.

Não é como se eles _não_ se falassem antes de tudo isso. Os dois compartilhavam o mesmo grupo de amigos, afinal de contas. Era inevitável que eles passassem muito tempo juntos uma vez que compareciam aos mesmos compromissos e passeios. Era inevitável que eles conversassem com todo o grupo de oito pessoas, que pegassem a mesma carona, que dividissem a conta do pub e que falassem de amenidades e de seriados de vez em quando. Isso acontecia. Mas, de alguma maneira, a convivência silenciosa no trabalho parecia mais importante do que todo o resto. Ao menos para Lily. Parecia algo _deles_. Algo constante, sutil e agradável.

Mas essa relação pacífica e harmoniosa foi por água a baixo no dia que ele apareceu com café.

Lily estava no meio de uma ligação importante, enrolando distraidamente o fio do telefone fixo no indicador, quando viu uma caneca fumegante surgir no seu campo de visão. Ela ergueu os olhos verdes e encontrou James escorado no batente na porta, um sorrisinho se formando no canto dos lábios dele. Potter tinha uma caneca idêntica à que ele tinha deixado na mesa dela segura nas próprias mãos. “Você parece cansada” foi tudo que ele disse antes de lhe dar as costas e voltar para o próprio cubículo. Lily evitou sorrir, por mais difícil que fosse. Ela _realmente_ precisava de cafeína.

Ela se sentiu na obrigação moral de ir até o lado dele do vidro, no fim do dia, agradecer pela gentileza. Em um ato raro de modéstia ele disse que não era nada. Lily percebeu que era a primeira vez em quatro anos que eles realmente conversavam sobre alguma coisa minimamente relevante. E não parecia tão horrível. Não mesmo.

Ele apareceu com café mais duas vezes. Lily lhe entregou metade de seu energético na primeira vez em que ele disse que ficaria no trabalho até mais tarde. Na segunda vez ela achou que também poderia adiantar alguns papéis para o dia seguinte e resolveu que não seria de todo ruim fazer hora extra na companhia de James. Na terceira eles resolveram que trabalhariam melhor se estivessem no bar.

E então eles começaram a conversar. Conversar _de verdade_. O tempo _todo_.

Lily mandava e-mails com comentários a respeito do último livro que ela tinha lido. Ele sempre respondia como se estivesse fazendo uma crítica completa para o The New York Times – mesmo que não tivesse lido o livro. James lhe indicou duas bandas, três séries e inúmeros vídeos que não tinham nenhum conteúdo relevante, mas eram engraçados. Lily o ajudou a escolher uma nova armação de óculos – preta, quadrada, um pouquinho hipster – quando Sirius quebrou a antiga sem querer. James rolava os olhos como se pedisse socorro sempre que o chefe dos dois aparecia por perto. Lily fingia dar um tiro na própria cabeça.

Com o tempo eles tinham adotado uma dinâmica sincronizada de rolar discretamente os olhos e rir sempre que alguém perguntava se eles eram um casal, ou sempre que sugeriam algo do tipo – o que, surpreendentemente, acontecia com uma certa frequência. Lily, um tanto quanto embaraçada, ria para disfarçar o vermelho que tomava conta de suas bochechas. James, enquanto ajeitava os óculos e desviava o olhar, ria porque certamente achava a ideia absurda.

Era uma relação _diferente_. Cheia conversas empolgantes e silêncios confortáveis. De assuntos ridículos. De piadas internas. De momentos sérios e tensos. Era uma amizade muito natural e sólida.

E então, em um dia como qualquer outro, Lily tinha decidido destruir tudo ao perceber que _gostava_ de James. Talvez grande parte desse sentimento viesse do fato de que eles passavam tempo _demais_ juntos. Talvez era apenas um efeito cascata, considerando que todos os outros amigos do grupo deles namoravam uns aos outros. Talvez era apenas uma coisa que Lily Evans não podia controlar.

Não importava muito bem _como_. A questão era simples: Lily Evans gostava de James Potter. E não havia muito o que fazer. Como ela poderia dizer isso a ele? Eles tinham percorrido um longo caminho para se tornarem _amigos._ Não havia a menor chance de algo _além_ daquilo acontecer.

Remus tinha sido o primeiro a perceber. Logo depois veio Alice, que contou a Frank. Sirius insistiu para que Lily dissesse (nas palavras dele) “por que diabos ela estava tão esquisita perto de James?”. Peter percebeu pela reação incrédula de Sirius que algo não estava certo e importunou Lily – ameaçando convocar Emmeline para arrancar a verdade dela – até que ela lhe contasse tudo.

As únicas pessoas que não sabiam da paixão aparentemente desmedida de Evans por Potter eram, bem... Emmeline e o próprio James.

Até aquele momento.

Lily sentiu o celular vibrar em cima da cama. Ela ajeitou o vestido exageradamente dourado de madrinha de casamento antes de destravar a tela e checar a mensagem que havia recebido. Um nome na tela fez com que suas mãos começassem a suar. Emmeline Vance.

Emmeline Vance pedindo explicações.

_“Por que Peter está se recusando a me falar se você ainda está saindo com Amos?”_

Lily afundou o rosto nas mãos. Não. Não. Não.

E então três bipes exasperados seguiram o primeiro.

_“Lily?”_

_“Lily Evans! Por que meu namorado está guardando segredos de mim?”_

_“Por que meu namorado está guardando segredos_ a respeito da minha melhor amiga _de_ mim _? Estarei na porta da sua casa em cinco minutos. Se prepare. E traga suas roupas para dormir.”_

Lily Evans rolou os olhos com veemência enquanto fechava a mochila e aguardava pacientemente a sua morte eminente.

**-X-**

 

Lily virou a segunda dose de tequila da noite e chacoalhou a cabeça levemente para que o álcool tivesse seu efeito potencializado. Se tinha uma coisa que Lily _precisava_ naquele momento era fazer com que as coisas parecessem absurdamente _bem_. Mesmo que seu estômago reclamasse da bebida, que seus olhos ameaçassem transbordar e que ela se sentisse um pouco aérea.

Ela _estava_ feliz por Alice. De verdade. Que tipo de melhor amiga seria se não estivesse?

Era uma sensação incrível a de assistir a melhor amiga de infância se casar com uma pessoa tão extraordinária quanto Frank. Era maravilhoso poder compartilhar aquele momento com seus amigos que eram como sua segunda família. Evans duvidava veementemente que existissem outras pessoas tão leais e bem-intencionadas quanto seus amigos. Ela tinha plena consciência da sorte que tinha de fazer parte daquele grupo, de realmente _pertencer_ a algum lugar.

 Então por que é que ela estava se sentindo tão deslocada?

Lily não queria pensar nisso. Era assustador. Era mesquinho. Era absurdamente egoísta.

Aquele era um dia para celebrar Alice e Frank e tudo que os dois tinham vivido juntos, era o dia de sorrir de orelha a orelha porque duas das pessoas que ela mais amava no mundo finalmente tinham o final feliz que mereciam. Ela sabia que era extremamente ridículo sentir uma pontinha de inveja daquilo tudo, não era?

Como as pessoas _conseguiam_? Como elas simplesmente olhavam dentro dos olhos da pessoa amada e diziam aquelas palavras tão pesadas e incriminadoras? Como declarar isso para o universo todo ouvir – na frente de uma multidão emocionada, como Frank e Alice tinham feito?

 _“Eu te amo” “Você é a pessoa com quem eu quero viver todos os meus dias desse momento em diante” “Você é a pessoa que eu esperei encontrar desde que, aos quatro anos, ouvi alguém falar sobre amor”_. Lily mordeu o lábio inferior numa tentativa falha de afastar seus pensamentos que ecoavam os votos e as promessas de seus melhores amigos.

Pelo amor de Deus! Ela mal conseguia balbuciar as palavras “Eu _gosto_ de você” sem suar frio e sentir suas mãos tremendo.

Lily pegou o copo que o bartender lhe oferecia – sem ela ter ao menos pedido – e agradeceu com um gesto de cabeça. Ela precisava de ar. Precisava ficar sozinha por alguns minutos e engolir aquilo tudo que sentia com bastante uísque, de preferência.

De uma maneira muito silenciosa e discreta ela se esgueirou para longe do bar e da multidão de pessoas extremamente felizes.

**-X-**

Lily Evans estava sentada na grama há mais ou menos quinze minutos, distraidamente fumando um cigarro enquanto observava a festa de casamento acontecendo do outro lado do gramado. Distante o suficiente para que ela não fosse incomodada, perto o suficiente para que pudesse ver Alice jogando o buquê para as outras madrinhas.

Ela ouviu um baque surdo ao seu lado e ergueu os olhos para encontrar as orbes avelãs que tanto a desconcertavam a menos de um palmo de distância. Ele estendeu a mão, pegou o cigarro e silenciosamente de um trago longo.

Eles ficaram calados por algum tempo, Lily realmente não saberia dizer quanto, até que a voz ligeiramente rouca de James se fez ouvir.

—Você está estranhamente quieta.

—Eu _sou_ estranhamente quieta.

James meneou a cabeça e riu.

—Certo, Senhorita Trevas e Escuridão.

—Não brinque com a minha desgraça, Potter. – Ela replicou em tom de brincadeira, mas soou exausta até para os próprios ouvidos.

—Está tudo bem?

_“Não”_

_“Eu não sei, James”_

_“O que diabos você fez comigo? Essa confusão absurda de sentimentos e inseguranças que me faz soar patética. E eu gostaria de simplesmente falar sobre isso com você, mas a questão é, basicamente,_ você _”._

Lily descartou o fluxo de pensamentos no instante que eles cruzaram sua mente. Em vez disso ela respondeu em um sussurro.

—Claro.

James se conteve para não revirar os olhos de frustração. Lily tinha se fechado novamente naquela bolha intransponível de quatro anos atrás e ele não sabia muito bem como reagir frente aquela mudança abrupta, uma vez que ela claramente preferia esquecer qualquer coisa que estivesse a incomodando. Então ele fez o que podia.

James Potter passou um dos braços por cima dos ombros de Lily e deixou que ela encostasse a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra ele afastou a franja dela dos olhos e aspirou o perfume do cabelo ruivo. Era muito bom. Um cheiro reconfortante de shampoo de romã, alcaçuz e, sobretudo, de _Lily Evans_.

—Gostaria de dizer que hoje, mais do que qualquer outro dia, você está muito estranha. Mas é só uma observação, caso eu não tenha sido perfeitamente claro da primeira vez.

Lily riu baixinho.

—Você é péssimo, Potter. Péssimo.

—Eu sei. Tem certeza de que não quer mesmo conversar? Para sua sorte eu estou completamente disponível para ouvir reclamações ou promover críticas a pessoas aleatórias da festa, se isso te ajudar.

—Você está dizendo que eu só reclamo? – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha desafiadora.

Ele deu de ombros.

—Você construiu uma fama, Evans. Não é minha culpa.

—Fique quieto. – Ela resmungou – A gente funciona muito melhor em silêncio.

Para mostrar que ele concordava James se manteve calado.

Lily apagou o cigarro que tinha passado entre os dois na grama úmida e se escorou mais no ombro dele. Ela se perguntou se seria possível ouvir o ritmo descompassado de seu coração martelando contra sua caixa torácica, que para ela soava como um erumpente em fuga. Lily rezou para que não.

—Está se sentindo melhor?

—Razoavelmente. Você não é de todo péssimo.

Ele arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas, insultado.

—Obrigada?

Ela riu.

—Quer voltar para a festa?

Lily não precisou pensar muito a respeito.

—Mais um cigarro.

—Mais um cigarro. – Ele concordou, enquanto pegava o isqueiro.

Lily pescou o celular de dentro da minúscula bolsa a seu lado e conferiu as mensagens. Emmeline tinha deixado nada mais nada menos do que 17 mensagens em um intervalo de vinte minutos. Lily fechou a janela antes que James pudesse ver qualquer fragmento da conversa.

—Hey!

—Sim?

Ele abaixou o cigarro e o isqueiro por um momento como se tivesse tido uma grande ideia. Lily soube, pela expressão de James, que nada de muito bom poderia vir dali.

—Eu não tenho nenhuma foto com você.

Lily franziu as sobrancelhas ruivas.

—Claro que tem.

—Claro que não.

—A gente tirou uma foto juntos semana passada, James. O que aconteceu com a sua memória?

—Não. – Ele rolou os olhos. – Eu não tenho nenhuma foto com _você_. Fotos em grupo não contam.

—Desde quando, Potter? Isso é absurdo.

—Você está reclamando de novo.

—Eu não... – Lily balbuciou tolamente. Ela de fato estava. James abriu um sorriso vitorioso. – Me lembre, por favor, quanto eu estou recebendo para te aturar.

—Cem mil libras por hora.

—Certo. – Ela assentiu.

—Uma foto.

—Uma foto. – Ela concordou, por que não adiantava discutir.

James tomou o celular das mãos dela, abriu o aplicativo da câmera e puxou Lily para mais perto de modo que ela também aparecesse na tela. Lily sorriu. James ajeitou os óculos antes de apertar o botão.

—Ótimo.

—Não! – Ele protestou quando ela tentou reaver o aparelho. – Você não ficou apresentável.

—Isso é ridículo. – Lily riu, sem de fato se sentir ofendida.

James deu de ombros e apontou a câmera para ele outra vez. Lily rolou os olhos assim que a foto disparou.

—Pelo amor de Deus, Evans!

—Já foram duas.

James bufou em desistência. Ele lhe estendeu o celular, mas depois pareceu mudar de ideia. Lily acendeu o cigarro enquanto ele digitava alguma coisa. James abriu um daqueles seus sorrisos do tipo “tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes” ao lhe devolver o telefone e Lily ficou tanto desconfiada. A página de seu Instagram estava aberta e exibia a foto que eles tinham acabado de tirar, a que nenhum dos dois sorria. Ela o encarou, incrédula.

—Sério, James?

—Sim. “ _Gothic people must stick together” –_ Ele citou a legenda da foto e Lily rolou os olhos pelo que parecia a milésima vez naquele dia.

E então o celular de Lily começou a vibrar freneticamente. James arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—Parece importante. – Ele comentou.

—Deve ser só a Alice ou a Emme querendo saber onde eu estou, por que eu sumi e como tive coragem de não aparecer na disputa pelo buquê. – Ela deu de ombros.

James encarou a tela do celular.

—São notificações do Instagram. _We are so popular now_.

Lily riu e abriu a foto para ver o que estava acontecendo. No segundo seguinte ela desejou que não o tivesse feito. No mínimo trezes comentários pipocaram de um minuto para o outro enquanto eles observavam. Lily teve vontade de enterrar o rosto completamente vermelho nas mãos. James riu.

—“Não sabia que vocês namoravam, felicidades ao casal!” “FINALMENTE!” “Vocês são muito fofos juntos” “Meu OTP!” – Ele leu em voz alta.

—Pelo amor de Deus, James! – Ela resmungou, ainda muito envergonhada para articular algo além disso.

— Os Jily shippers são intensos. – Ele disse, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

— _Jily shippers_? – Ela repetiu, enunciando cada palavra.

—Não olhe para mim, Sirius que surgiu com esse nome.

Lily preferiu não perguntar em que situação aquela conversa tinha acontecido. James delicadamente puxou o celular das mãos dela e continuou a ler os comentários, um sorriso muito divertido estampado em seu rosto. Ele ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, um tanto quanto exasperado, e relanceou um olhar confuso para Lily.

—Emmeline parece muito irritada com você.

—Você está lendo as minhas mensagens? – Lily sentiu a ponta de suas orelhas esquentando em uma velocidade muito preocupante.

—Apareceu na tela. Ela acabou de enviar. – Ele respondeu, como se se desculpasse. Lily pegou o telefone de volta e encarou a mensagem de texto.

_“Lily! Como assim você escondeu de mim que gosta dele? Isso é ridículo. O que diabos você está fazendo? Precisamos conversar ASAP. APAREÇA”_

Lily abriu a boca duas vezes, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Ela engoliu em seco.

—Você gosta de um cara em segredo? – James repetiu, a voz rouca por causa do cigarro. Como se aquela humilhação não fosse o suficiente caso não fosse verbalizada.

—Não. – Ela respondeu, exasperada. – Não exatamente. Emme está apenas repetindo o que ouviu.

 James encarou o cigarro por alguns segundos, a expressão um tanto quanto incomodada. Lily pensou em como poderia consertar aquela situação, mas não conseguiu elaborar nada.

—Você gosta do Peter? – Ele perguntou, quebrando o silêncio que parecia durar uma hora.

Lily quase engasgou.

—Peter? – Ela repetiu e não conseguiu deixar de rir. – _Peter?_ Peter, o namorado da minha melhor amiga?

James riu e meneou a cabeça, sua expressão se desanuviando um pouco.

—Emmeline estava brava e disse algo sobre você ter escondido que gostava de alguém. Foi o melhor que eu consegui supor.

—Sherlock Holmes teria pena de você e das suas deduções, honestamente.

Ele a empurrou com o ombro, o sorriso caloroso ocupando o antigo lugar em seu rosto. Lily não conseguiu conter o próprio sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios. James se virou de frente para Lily, de um modo em que seus joelhos dobrados se tocavam. Ele não precisou abrir a boca para que ela entendesse qual era a pergunta muda que ele fazia. _“Alguém que eu conheço?”._

Eles eram realmente muito bons em comunicação não-verbal. Lily colocou a mão apoiada no queixo e fingiu pensar sobre a resposta.

—Se eu me apaixonasse por um dos seus amigos, provavelmente seria pelo Sirius.

James ergueu as sobrancelhas, um tantinho suspeito.

—Sirius?

—Ele é bonito, charmoso, ligeiramente petulante e extremamente divertido. Um bom candidato a _crush_ do ano. – _E definitivamente mais fácil de ser esquecido que você, James Potter_. Ela acrescentou em pensamento.

—E namora o Remus.

—E nesse universo os dois fazem um dos casais mais fofos já observados. Mas no meu cenário hipotético eu não contaria para o Sirius que eu tenho uma queda por ele, então tudo ficaria bem.

—Você tem que superar isso. – James passou a mão pelos cabelos, escondendo um sorriso. –Sabe, de viver apenas paixões platônicas. Deveria procurar ajuda. A _minha_ ajuda. Porque eu sou um cupido maravilhoso. Se você me contar eu te prometo que falo com ele, seja lá quem for.

—Ah, você definitivamente não quer ter essa conversa. Não mesmo.

—Claro que quero. Você é uma das minhas melhores amigas no mundo. Podemos falar sobre absolutamente _qualquer coisa_.

—Como por exemplo por que os tigres brancos entraram em extinção?

Ele acenou com a cabeça, sério.

—Claro. Depois. – E com um gesto de mão descartou a sugestão, voltando ao assunto anterior. Ele não deixaria aquilo passar tão cedo.

Lily riu.

—Então, aparentemente, não são só os _Jilly shippers_ que são insistentes.

— _Intensos_. – Ele corrigiu.

—É a mesma coisa. – Ela deu de ombros, mesmo sabendo que não era.

—Evans, eu sei quando você está enrolando. Vejo você fazer isso frequentemente no Ministério.

Lily adotou a melhor expressão de “estou-profundamente-ofendida” que conseguiu fingir.

—Lily. – Ele pediu. Não foi um pedido abrupto, nem exigente. Foi apenas o nome dela. Uma súplica implícita e sutil. Muito parecida com a maneira com que James fazia a maioria das coisas importantes.

Lily olhou para as próprias mãos cruzadas sobre o colo. Ela podia sentir suas bochechas corando gradativamente. Podia sentir os joelhos formigando por baixo do tecido fino do vestido, no exato lugar em que se encostavam aos joelhos de James. Podia sentir sua respiração difícil e entrecortada, como se ela estivesse debaixo d’água. Podia sentir seu pulso acelerado, como se seu coração tentasse sair pela garganta. Podia sentir seu estômago se revirando lentamente, em uma antecipação angustiante. Mas, acima de tudo, ela podia sentir o peso do olhar de James sobre si.

Lily Evans mordeu o lábio inferior, respirou fundo uma única vez e ergueu a cabeça. Os olhos dele nunca decepcionavam. Eram da cor de avelã, calorosos e acolhedores como o próprio James, com suas pupilas nítidas e dilatadas, com a íris salpicada com pintinhas de um marrom escuro. Eram uma das coisas mais modestas e belas que ela já tinha visto em toda a vida. Eram a janela de onde ela podia ver a alma de James Potter.

Ela não desviou o olhar, por mais que seu cérebro mandasse ela fazer aquilo e se esconder. Ela não olhou para toda a expressão do rosto dele, não olhou para os óculos casualmente tortos pendendo do nariz, nem para modo como ele apertava ligeiramente os lábios em antecipação, nem para as mãos dele batucando nervosamente no chão, nem para o cabelo de um tom muito escuro de castanho-quase-preto que formava pequenas ondas quando ele o despenteava.

Ela se concentrou nos olhos dele. Porque sabia que enquanto os encarasse tudo ficaria bem. Não importava exatamente o que ela diria. Ou como diria. Ou se o momento era perfeito ou não. O que importava é que era James. James Potter. Aquele garoto que era mais simpático do que aparentava, que era mais cuidadoso do que ela jamais imaginaria. Que era divertido quando precisava, que a entendia apenas com o olhar.

—Eu estou apaixonada por você. E eu acho que sempre estive apaixonada por você. Quer dizer, não é como se eu tivesse colocado meus olhos em você e me apaixonado instantaneamente. Porque eu não sentia absolutamente nada na primeira vez que te encontrei. Nem na segunda. Nem durante os outros três anos que vieram depois desses momentos. Mas é que eu ainda não te conhecia. Então eu acho que eu me apaixonei por você desde o momento em que _te vi_. No momento em que te vi _de verdade_. A partir do segundo em que entendi que você era mais do que aquela imagem borrada que eu via em todos lugares. Então não foi amor à primeira vista, literalmente falando. Mas foi algo do tipo.

—Algo do tipo? – Ele interrompeu, uma sombra de um sorriso passando por seu rosto.

Lily piscou por um segundo, apenas para que tentasse replicar em sua mente a imagem dos olhos dele. No momento em que ela abriu os olhos outra vez percebeu que jamais conseguiria copiar aquela imagem nem em um milhão de anos. Nem nas melhores fotos, ou pinturas, ou o que quer que fosse. O que ela estava vendo na sua frente era único.

—Algo do tipo.

James sorriu abertamente.

—Eu também gosto de você desde o momento em que te vi. Mas literalmente.

Lily parou de respirar pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Ela sentiu a mão de James se entrelaçando suavemente na sua. Sentiu ele chegar mais perto, devagar, como se eles tivessem todo o tempo do mundo. Sentiu a respiração quente dele na ponta de seu nariz.

—Eu gosto muito dos seus olhos. – Ele sussurrou, quando estava próximo o suficiente. Lily teve vontade de rir porque aquilo era exatamente o que ela estava pensando. – E eu também acho que “a gente funciona muito melhor em silêncio”.

Lily fingiu não perceber que ele estava usando as mesmas palavras que ela tinha usado mais cedo. Mas ele sabia que ela sabia. Ambos sabiam, então estava tudo bem.

E sem dizer mais uma palavra – não porque eles são sabiam como se expressar, mas porque eles _não precisavam_ – Lily o beijou.

E, no fim das contas, ela tinha certeza de que aquele era definitivamente o seu lugar.

**-X-**


End file.
